The imprint gets what the imprint wants
by MarinaNamaste
Summary: ONE SHOT LEMON- It's six and a half years post Breaking Dawn. Ness is maturing... Fast. Jake is trying to play catch up with her newly discovered needs and wants. Can he give her want she wants?... Him. Canon- Rated M.


Oh man she looked pissed. Like, Nessie Loch Ness monster pissed.

"What do you mean you promised my father we couldn't take things any further unless we discussed it with him?!" She was almost screeching, her perfect glossy curls vibrating with her indignation as they rolled over her shoulders. She was stalking up to me, those deep chocolate eyes blazing. _"_It has nothing to do with daddy! What you and I do is only _our_ business ."

I agreed with her, but Edward and I had had an agreement for years. He didn't limit my time with Ness, Bells and he let me be the primary babysitter- much to blondie's distain- and in return, I had to promise to talk to them when the time came that I noticed my feelings for her changed and definitely before Ness and I took things up a notch.

I'd already broken that promise. We'd headed back to the Res for Dad's birthday a few months ago and well… Ness had insisted we sleep in the same room. It was pure torture. Renesmee looks about seventeen now, and herein lies my dilemma. Most people think - imprint gets what the imprint wants. Wrong. Imprint gets what the imprint _needs . _

And my imprint right now is on the cusp of adulthood, physically and emotionally. What she has wanted for almost the past 6 months is… me. My lips. My hands. My body. My _hm-hm_. But what she _needed_ was a slow introduction to boys and romance. And that's what I gave her the night of dad's party. Romance, flowers, our first kiss and a treasured night of lying, fully clothed, in each other's arms. Of course I had a raging boner the entire time, she was pressing against me, her tiny smooth hands exploring under my t-shirt. She pouted like the seven year old she was when I told her out right that kissing was a far as we were going that night.

Oh man, was Edward pissed when we got back to Juneau . I'd been so good at thinking of other things, but of course Ness couldn't stop thinking about it. She'd unintentionally landed me in the shit. I thought he was seriously going to bite me a new one as we drove up to the house. I just thank the stars Bella was only a second behind him or he would have had my balls, literally. Of course, to Edward, Ness was completely faultless in all this, me being the older one who was apparently supposed to have more restraint. What the hell was he talking about? Did he not realise how much restraint I'd had as his daughter attempted to dry hump me in my childhood bed? Regrettably, I didn't hide that thought and ended up with a few broken ribs, a dislocated collarbone and a terrified, screaming imprint, desperate to run over to me as her father held her back.

That was about four months ago. Since then, I'd had a very curt discussion with a very uptight Edward and an only slightly more understanding Bella. They'd given me permission for me to 'date' their daughter. Whatever the hell that's supposed to mean. I mean, come on? Ness and I have been inseparable for the past 7 years. We're both basically consenting adults now. At least, she most definitely has the body of an adult. My point is, we already go see movies, we already go eat out at diners and go ice-skating and all that kind of stuff that boyfriends and girlfriends do. We've basically been dating for the past 2 years, ever since she reached adolescence try and be a normal teenager. The difference, I guess… is that, _now… _I want to hold her hand as we skate around the rink, not to help steady her, but because it feels good. I don't care what movie we see, not because I'm whipped, which I am, but because we're making-out so much, we don't even watch the opening credits. And eating? Oh well... Fuck me. There is something very sexy about being hand feed French fries by a beautiful woman.

I guess I do see their point.

The whole dang family had an opinion on it too. Rosalie and Emmitt were having way too much fun with my unease and I really didn't want my virginity or my sex life discussed around a large dining room table that only Ness and I used. And then… I thought about said large table and Ness on it and earned myself an upper cut to the jaw. I knew where Ness got her temper from... Both of them.

None the less, we'd been steadily making our way through the bases, and the home plate was well and truly in our sights. I was biding my time a little and it was getting increasingly harder to wait. I had the idea that maybe we could go away for a weekend or something. There were just too many super sensitive ears and one _way_ to prying brain at the Cullen house for me to be comfortable being intimate with Ness there for our first time. Ness, on the other hand, wanted us to go right now, and I mean NOW, and find a secluded ice cave and go for it, at 4:30 on a Wednesday afternoon. Even without the imprint, I wanted more for us than a cold fuck in a cave. A _cave _ for fuck sake! What was I? An animal?

So here we are… Somewhere behind Mendenhall Glacier, having a screaming match in the snow.

"Ness, I promised him years ago; when you were still a baby."

She stilled, her boots scrunching in the fresh snow. She had a gorgeous fresh flush to her cheeks; she'd only just taken down a Sitka deer ten minutes ago and was still in the blood lust of the hunt and also was still very much wrapped up in her plain old lust-lust. It was probably a bad time to have stopped our make out sesh.

"Well I'm not a baby any more Jacob!" For all her yelling, her anger was fading. "Don't you want to?" she asked much more quietly. My normally confident Ness letting that little skerrick of insecurity rise up.

I moved the few feet between us, taking her back into in my arms. I bent my head down so I could see into to her eyes and so she could see the sincerity in mine. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I want nothing more in entire world to be with you, every second of our existence. I want to feel your body next to mine. To run my hands over your skin. To kiss every inch of you ." I was highlighting my words with my hands over her clothes. My fingers found the rise of her bust, needing and fondling over her unnecessary sweater as the other pulled her close against my chest. I could tell my breath was ticking her neck, she sighed a sexy, husky moan as I planted soft kisses down her throat. "Yes Ness. I want to. I just want to make it a little special. Not run off as if we have something to hide. Because we don't. I thought we could go away for a weekend or something."

She had softened in my arms. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted back, giving my lips better access to the soft flesh under her jaw. I'd realised a few weeks back that I had this tendency to nip at her jaw. A very wolfie thing to do. I guess the animal was never very far from the surface after all. She shifted, pressing her entire body against mine. Her tummy pressing into my not very well hidden in cut-off sweats, hard-on.

"Does it have to be a weekend?" she asked, rubbing her face against my bare chest like a kitten purring. Her hands rippled over my six-pack and skimmed along the waist band, her delicate finger just between the elastic and my skin. No higher, no lower, just running along the edge. Back and forth. The warm skin ticking as she traced along.

Then she rested her palm against my cheek, _showing_ my all the things she'd liked about the last few months we'd been discovering each other's body and throwing in a few scenes from her imagination to boot. Do you have any idea how much of a turn on it is to have an exceptionally vivid, personalised porn show deposited into your brain? A really, _really_ big turn on. The imprint gets what the imprint needs. And right now I was getting crystal clear what she needed. She needed sex, from me. It was like she was in Estruses or something. None of us knew if hybrids were fertile, if they ovulated or what the go was. But right now, the scent coming off my girl was so overpoweringly intoxicating, I was ready to take her then and there in the snow of the open forest of Alaskan wilderness.

I swallowed hard, suddenly nervous as hell and commanding all my focus not to take her up on the ice cave offer. I opened my mouth to speak, only to have a little squeak coming out as she kissed along my chest, licking my nipple with her tongue. Oh man.

Clearing my throat, I reasoned, "I guess it doesn't have to be a weekend. I just thought with school and all…" We'd been going to high school for the past two years. It was Nessie's first time and I was in pretty much all her classes, but so too were her mum and dad and her aunt… much to her chagrin.

"I think we can miss a day or two of school Jacob," she purred. I could practically see the clogs ticking over in her brain.

"Ness?" I warned, drawing the word out, my voice quavering with my sudden tension and need. "What are you thinking?" My dick was probably thinking the same thing, but the gentleman in me was trying so very hard to wait just a few more days.

She bit her lower lip between her teeth, a habit she'd learnt from her mother. She looked at me, her lids batting salaciously as she gazed up with those reflective windows to her soul that I could never say no to. Her lashes were thick and brown and framing those deep, warm eyes that had held me captivated and enthralled from the very first moment they'd met mine all those years ago. God, I loved her.

She smiled at me provocatively, her hand coming back up to my cheek. "_Let's go home_." Then she was out of my arms and racing along the base of Bullard Mountain before I could process her words and more importantly, the intent behind them.

We were racing through the mainland of the Alexander Archipelago. Once I'd phased, it had only taken me a minute or two to catch up. I arrived home to the setting sun, I'd stopped to phase back and change into the clothes I'd stashed in my school bag behind the campus forest. When I walked out of the conifers, across the road of the Cullen home, Alice was standing out on the front portico, two bags at her feet, handing Ness a piece of paper as she tossed me the keys to her Porsche.

"It's all taken care of." She sung, her pixie like voice echoing over the stillness of the early spring twilight.

"What's '_all been taken care of'_?" I asked. Alice had a habit of telling me everything was arranged, but leaving the bit where Edward was furious about it, out. And I was pretty sure he would be 110% furious about whatever the two women had secretly planned in their head as we'd run back to the coastline. Ness had perfected making decisions where she'd plan to be alone with me for a couple of minutes so Alice could see everyone else's future clearly without us and then organise whatever Ness had asked in her weird telepathic clairvoyance.

"Our mid-week getaway, of course." Ness smiled, winking at me over her shoulder. Then she was gone, putting the bags in the trunk of the canary yellow turbo. My eyes widened. I hadn't been expecting her to organise a bit of _time alone_ for us so soon. Not that I minded. I just didn't want to piss Edward off. Now, I know what you're thinking. Don't get me wrong. I'm not scared of the old man or anything. But I live with a family of Vampires. Vampires! And no one wants to piss off eight leaches and a hybrid. It was a fine line I was walking. And I think I'd just been pushed over the trip wire.

Spring break was only a little over a week away. _My_ idea was to go camping or something over the time off school. I _was_ planning on speaking with Bella about it, get her to butter Edward up. Ness and I had talked about the idea of getting married, we weren't in any rush, but we knew we didn't want to wait until we were married before sex either. We were immortal imprints ; that was more binding and more eternal that any human notion of matrimony could ever be. What we wanted and needed was a little privacy and a chance to be alone.

And it looked like we were going to get it. I had the keys to an amazingly fast car in my hands. I had bags packed with god knows what kind of clothes, for me _and_ for Ness. And with an absolutely, stunningly beautiful woman, hell bent on getting me naked and inside her before that setting sun had a chance to come back up.

What's a guy supposed to do?

Ness got into the car, "Thanks daddy," she called out just before she shut the passenger door. I'm certain it was for my benefit only. Unless Bells had her shield up, I'm sure Edward was listening in, from somewhere inside. Listening to his daughter's wanton thoughts and worse still, to my very poorly supressed images of what that daughter's body and I had gotten into over the past few months. I sucked in a deep breath, she smelt so good right now. Better than anything I'd ever smelt. I didn't have a hope in hell of controlling my thoughts.

The house was eerily quiet thought, it was starting to freak me out. "Where is everyone?" I asked, regretting it as soon as I did.

"Inside," the fairy vamp chirped as if the answer had been obvious. "The cabin is all organised. Esme even baked some fresh cinnamon buns for you. You two run along and have some fun." Then Alice leaned into me, whispering very quietly. "We've all known this was going to happen for years Jake, it's no surprise, why do you look so shocked?" I looked shocked because I was waiting for Edward and probably Bella and even Rose to come hurtling out of the front door any moment and take my head off. Literally.

I couldn't help but let out the groan of self-preservation that grumbled out my chest. My hand palmed over my face. Apart from being genuinely concerned for the welfare of my body parts, this whole thing was really just very embarrassing. I was being spied on by; I'm guessing seven other leaches, all listening in as we got sent off on our maiden voyage. All the while knowing her father was listening in on our feebly supressed feelings of lust.

"Ness," I said, leaning into the driver side, bending over the leather seats. "I think I need to talk to your dad first."

Just then, Nessie's phone buzzed with a message. She took a quick look at it, smiling with a little chuckle under her breath. Then she turned it to face the screen to me so I could read it. ***Go have some fun my darling girl. Come back a woman. X mum. Jake- Look after my baby. Of not, her father will kill you. B ***

I swallowed hard for the second time that afternoon. There was something really weird about your best friend sending both you and her daughter a 'go have good sex' text. It was weird, but what about my life isn't. And as bizarre as it was, it did manage to be the push I needed to get into that car and start driving; before Edward escaped from whatever manacles the others must have had him in.

* * *

We pulled out the drive, and started traveling south, Ness directing me along the narrow rural roads until we hit a dead end after about 15 min of driving. Then her phone buzzed again. "Aunty Alice says we have to turn around. We missed the driveway."

Well no shit‽ I wasn't taking her 911 off-roading. We finally found the secluded cabin, all natural wood, hidden away amongst the maples and cedars. Over the roof line I could see the channel and Douglas Island beyond as I pulled up into a carport.

We were here and she smelt soooo good. I had a fleeting thought that I hoped we were far enough out of Edwards 'hearing' range. But then I remembered Alice had organised this house for us… We were out of range. I could hear Nessie's heart fluttering away as she sat glued to her seat. She was nervous, I could smell that too. But her scent of a female in heat, ready and waiting was stronger. And it was then I realised, I'd waited enough.

It was crazy how the wolf was clawing its way to the surface. It could smell its mate. And finally its mate was ready. She was ready for the wolf; and ready for _me_. I pulled on the hand break and jumped out of the car, racing around to her side before she had the opportunity to move. I had her up into my arms in a blink, carrying her bridal style as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I love you Jake." She whispered, not for the first time; but this time, it had a very different meaning. What we had, had been changing and morphing for weeks. Lust and hormones ruling, but this here, right now, this was love. Soul mingling, life altering, body adoring LOVE .

Her long toned arms were holding me close, her eyes looking up with such love and devotion and trust. "Love you too, Renesmee." And again, I meant it. In the deepest sense, I meant it. I was in love with this woman.

I carried her down the few steps to the front door, turning the unlocked handle and carrying her over the threshold. Stepping inside we both gasped in awe at the décor. This was our house, or at least it was _us_ in the sense of ascetics and ambiance. It was like the forest had been brought inside, the colours were of the ancient forests surrounding La Push, deep greens of the hemlock, and silver Terre Verde of the firs. The floor was exposed wood, greyed like the forest floor that we'd run along together for so many years. There were wild flowers in a vase next to the sofa, the red of the fire weed blending in with violet rows of foxglove, a large bunch of Jeffries shooting stars sitting proud in the middle. The honoured flower of love. This was our home .

I carried Nessie through the cabin, we passed through the granite kitchen. The bench was a grey colour that was reminiscent of the cliffs near La Push. There was only one other room in the house. The bedroom. I stood in the doorway, still clutching Ness to my chest and staring at the giant king size bed against the far wall. I would actually fit in that bed. Comfortably. Like it had been made especially for me. For me and Ness.

It was then, that I realised that this cabin wasn't rented or being borrowed by the Cullen's. This cabin was theirs… Ours. The family, and I'm guessing Edward and Bella included, had created a place for us. This wasn't just organised in the last hour or so either. This home must have taken at least a week or two to put together, even for super-fast leaches. Suddenly all the little pieces I'd not noticed over the past few months were falling into place. The relaxation of Edwards's ever watchful eye, the apparently innocent queries of my preferred colours and textures, the weird jokes from Em that I just hadn't gotten, until now. They'd know this was going to happen, they'd seen Nessie changing, developing, maturing. Everything Ness did in regard to her growth and development was in fast forward. I'd been playing kiss and chase with her for months, waiting for her to catch up with me. And today, she finally had. I was 'it'. Her parents knew it, my wolf knew it, Nessie even knew it. And finally, so did I. She wanted me. And god how I wanted her, all I wanted was to shred her clothes to pieces, suck long and hard on her tits and bury myself inside her hot, wet hole.

Without waiting another beat of her heart, I paced the few steps over to the bed, laying her gently down. My body folded over her, my lips crashing down as I lay my weight on top. She kissed me back, her hand winding over the back of my neck. "_I love you Jacob." _I didn't stop to reply verbally to her projected words. I showed her instead, my tongue grazing over her lips, seeking entry, probing for a deepened kiss. "_Will you make love to me now, Jacob?" _I broke off the kiss, peppering light pecks over her nose and eyes, muzzling over her cheek. "Ness." I said, watching her face as she lay back with eyes closed, "I'm trying really hard to go slow, make this special, but you smell so fucking good, I want to rip your clothes off."

She opened her eyes, and instantly I was lost in the warm melted chocolate I found there. "Jake, you know how you only ever give me what I need?" I nodded. "Then why are you fighting this? Listen to you instincts, listen to your wolf, and give me what I _need_," she pleaded, her voice think with lust and want. And with that, I had her clothes off. Her sweater lying in about ten pieces on the floor, her black skinny jeans torn in half and flapping over the edge of the bed.

My hands were everywhere, the smooth, softness of her skin a calming balm and frenzying inciter all at once. I could feel her hands as they roamed my back and shoulders, her delicate fingers needing and massaging my skin as her breath tickled behind my ear, her warm breath sending a surge of desire over me. I let out a long, coveting moan as my lips weaved down her throat, nipping and biting like the wolf I am. Kissing and licking her sweet, intoxicating skin until I reached the swell of her breasts, the valley between too much to resist. I lowered my face into her cleavage, basking in the way it cushioned my cheeks. I had my eyes closed as I felt the soft white lace pushing her perfect tits up and in, my fingers shredded it as I pulled the material away from her body, my mouth instantly around a hot, hard nipple. She started to pant, her breathing heavier as I sucked on her jutting buds, shifting back and forth between sides to taste.

Then my mind was full of an image . Me sitting back on her hips as she tore my jacket and shirt off. So I did as per the preview and sat back as Ness sat up, mirroring my moments. I opened my eyes, it was the first time I'd seen her bare breasts and they were something spectacular to behold. She reached up and tore the material off my back and chest, her hands as frenzied as mine had been as her palms cupped over the muscle of my shoulders and arms. Then winding her arms around my neck she pulled me in for a long, passionate kiss. Tongues searching and finding each other, she let out a groan of pure pleasure into my mouth. She nudged me off her legs where I'd still been positioned. I moved so we were both kneeling on the mattress, kissing with naked chests pressed close together. Her hands edged over the chinos I had on. Ripping through my belt and tearing through the side seams as if it were tissue paper. I savoured the feel of her silky ass underneath her lace bikini. I'm sure it looked very nice too, but I'll never know, because I tore through the material, my hands roaming over bare skin as we knelt flush against one another, uncovered and naked and primed for more.

We stayed there like that, my hard dick pressing against her stomach, strong arms hugging her to me as I kissed her, my tongue attempting to invade as far down her throat as I could. I could feel her leaning backwards, directing me to let her lie down. I released her a fraction, my lips never leaving hers as she lay back on the pillow. A lolled my body against hers, my hands roaming over the topography of her curves. The high jutting peaks of her breasts, the concave dip of her tiny waist, the swell of her feminine hips before they tapered down to her firm, velvet thighs . Up and down my fingers traced her curves, revelling in the perfection of her.

Again my mind was bombarded with a fresh image. Pleasure, as my fingers explored her wet folds. Coating my fingers in her wet oily slick, I found her little pearl of pleasure. My finger circling it gently as I continued to kiss her lips. Then the image was gone, and I realised I'd been doing everything she'd been showing me in actuality. Now her hands were down over my dick. Gripping it firmly as she moved along the soft warm skin. Back and forth her fingers formed a ring, bringing me closer to my high. Rubbing and stroking along my shaft, my fingers continued the circles against her clit. I shifted my hand, sliding one finger over her opening, playing with the edges of the space I found there until a single finger slid inside of her warmth. She let out a soft moan as her hip bucked against my hand, pushing me deeper inside. I added another finger, revelling in the snug suction her pussy created.

She hadn't slowed her reciprocal movements along my cock. Her grip firm and sure as it moved along me. We were both instinctively moving our hips in sync with one another. Slowly back and forth, her hands matching my fingers as we thrust against each other. Then she was shifting, moving her legs further apart, wrapping them around my hips as she directed my shaft to the tip of her dripping folds. I moved my fingers, slowly pulling out, savouring the warmth and the wet. I shifted so I was looking down at Nessie, our eyes meeting as she guided me to the very edge of her femininity. Her scent permeated the room, it hijacked my brain in a heated cloud of love and lust. I could feel her wet around the very tip of my head, it look all my strength not to nail her to the mattress then and there. "_Do it Jake_." And with that simple command, I was surrounded by my mate, I was inside my woman, making love to my imprint.

Whatever noise she made, it must have been a pleasurable one because the wolf all but took over at that point, he was ravenous, pumping back and forwards. Building up and up, faster and faster as her hips met mine thrust for thrust. We'd stopped kissing, our faces pressed against each other as we rocked. My mind came back to itself and I heard Nessie's cries of pleasure as her climax began to mount. Her noises spurring me on as I felt the ripples of her orgasm build and pull me in deeper and tighter. I drove into her depths, pumping and grinding, more and more as I felt the rush of pleasure build in my back, pulsing through my middle until it shot right down the length of my cock. My last thrust hammering into her so deep and so hard we ended almost off the bed. A few more releasing pumps and I lay on top of her, spent and catching my breath. "Oh, Ness. I love you." I panted, kissing the soft point of skin behind her ear as her hands idly ran along the valley of muscle in my back.

"That was incredible Jacob." She puffed.

I rolled off her, my shaft exiting its warm, damp burrow as I twisted onto my back, shifting Ness into my arms and lying her head against my chest. We lay like that for several minutes, basking in the immense feeling we just experienced, happy to just _be_ and to be lucky enough to be in each other lives.

Then Ness leaned up on to her elbow, her long curls twisting over a nipple as her fingers reached up and lightly played with my lips. It tickled and tantalised simultaneously. "Does my big alpha need long to rest? Because I think I'd like to try that again."

The imprint always gets what the imprints needs. And sometimes it's what she wants too.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys. Please review if you like.**

**A big shout out to my Beta Aretee. You are always honest and open and my friend. So thanks.**


End file.
